Suzanne Custer
' Custer, Suzanne ' Appears in Strangers in Death; (Tuesday, March 18, 2060 – Saturday, March 22, 2060)Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 2 Personal Information *'General Description:' Pretty in a toned-down, tired-eyed kind of way.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 280 *'Height:' 5 feet, 3 inches (160.02 cm) *'Relationships:' Ned Custer (husband/deceased); Todd Custer (son); Maizie Custer (daughter) *'Occupation:' Professional Mother Description *Mousy Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 299 *She looked exhausted, pale, too thin, with dull, listless hair. She’s been pretty once and might be pretty again given decent nutrition, reasonable sleep, a break from stress.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 301 Personality *Eve Dallas said Ava Anders looks at Suzanne and see somebody weak, easily manipulated, and easily cowed because she stayed with a cheating, abusing husband. Eve see that as well but also sees a woman who takes the time and trouble to find something better for her kids, something that makes them happy.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 287 *Trueheart said he didn’t think Suzanne would leave her kids alone and unattended – that he thought she just wasn’t the type for it.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 298 *According to Baxter, she’s soft, a little wounded, a lot tired.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 299 History *She’s got a sister down in Arkansas; a father doing ten years in prison for assault with intent (who used to hit his wife); her mother is in New Jersey.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 147 Homicide Information *She murdered Thomas Anders when Ava said that since Ava had killed Ned, Suzanne had to kill Thomas – just as they’d agreed (conspired to murder her husband, Ned).Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 308, 310 *Ava provided Suzanne with the remote to disable the security to the Anders’s residence and gave her the passcode to get in. Ava had made sure he’d take a sleeping pill (that she loaded in the dispenser); Suzanne stripped off his pajamas, tied him up with the rope (purchased from Bondage BabyStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 332), shot him up with the male enhancer and put the cock rings on him.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 317 *Suzanne was supposed to take the rope off his neck and leave it there but she couldn’t. She used the lotrominaphine she had been prescribed and, since she said she couldn’t stand to watch him die, she ran out without doing everything she ‘should’. She wound up taking the ’link, the discs, and the remote home and put them all in her closet.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 317, 318 Interesting Facts *She was alibied for the time of Ned’s murder as she was at home calling from her home ’link (apartment) when he was being attacked (she kept leaving messages until nearly three).Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 34, 147, 293 *Suzanne knew he was cheating on her. He also hit her and the kids sometimes.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 34, 311 *She and her kids were part of the Moms, Too and Everybody Plays programs.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 294 *About the murders of Ned Custer and Thomas Anders, and the relationship between Ava and Suzanne, Roarke was reminded of Hitchcock’s film Strangers on a Train. The plot involves two strangers who meet who both want to be rid of someone in their life; one man would murder the other man’s target and vice versa. As there is no connection between the men, there would be no reason to suspect the murderer in either case.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 280, 281 *Suzanne had a prescription filled for a box of home pressure syringes, and a liquid form of lotrominaphine – a barbiturate used to aid sleep and nervous conditions.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 286 *Since Ned’s murder, Suzanne is better off financially.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 288 *Ava told Suzanne that Thomas hurt her and made her do things; she said that he abused some of the young girls who were in the program. Ava said the only way to stop Ned and Thomas was for each wife to kill the others husband. Ava had them both record their personal intention of committing murder; she said it was symbolic and just.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 310-313 References Custer, Suzanne Custer, Suzanne Custer, Suzanne Custer, Suzanne